Draco Dormeins
by milk blossom
Summary: This is not your normal happy go fluffy story. Draco is disturbed, and has finally made his unwilling obsession Hermione his. Even if she doesn't know it yet.


He was watching her again. She didn't know it but he had been watching her as he lay on his bed and she went about her business, tidying up her room, doing meaningless little chores. She wasn't even doing anything remotely sexual, well not yet. Yes, he knew her night-time routine down to the minute by now; thanks to the crystal ball his father had given him for his 17th birthday. It was 11 o'clock now; soon she would begin to read her insipid muggle novel for an hour or so before turning off the lights and lying down to snuggle beneath her warm white duvet. And when she lay down, his real entertainment for the night would begin.

He knew exactly what she would do. First she would slip her hand beneath the pristine white sheets and slide it down her young supple body, pausing to run a finger over her by this time tight nipples. She then would slide it down her soft and hairless belly to slip underneath her panties to slowly and silently violate herself before falling asleep to dream no doubt about perfect grades and saving the world with the bastard-who-lived.

This was his secret pleasure. No one knew that every time he had a spare moment he would retreat to his room, take his crystal ball, lie down on his bed, and gaze into it until the cloudiness resolved and a picture of his obsession appeared in its place. They all assumed that he was practising dark spells or perhaps studying. Despite popular opinion, coming second to that jumped up little mudblood did not come easily to him. He was not academically inclined and had only made it this far through school because of a complicated system of lying, cheating, manipulation and last minute studying. And yes, obsessed or not with her, she was still, and always would be a mudblood. She was inferior to him in every way. So the real question he had to ask himself was, how had he allowed her to gain such a hold over him?

Perhaps it was because she wasn't scared of him. Everyone else was. Even wonder boy and weasel. Sure they didn't show it often but it was clear from the way that they avoided him, avoided confrontation, that they were afraid. You see, sometime in the last two years, the image that Draco portrayed to the world of being a heartless bastard had stopped being a façade and instead become the real deal. Yes, Draco Malfoy had become little more than a feral animal prone to biting, hidden behind a shiny cage.

He knew he would be seeing her soon. It was almost time to return to school, and then he would be able to watch her as she ambled around the Head boy and girl common room, hopefully showing the spine that gryffindors were supposedly famous for and not hiding in her room constantly. Yes he was head boy. Try as he may, Dumbledore couldn't find any sound reason not to give Draco the post. Excessive womanising, it seemed, was not to be taken into consideration. But even if it was, the excessive womanising was based much or on fact than any real concrete evidence. Any time Draco felt that his reputation was slipping he would simply send a wink towards some innocent hufflepuff or ravenclaw slut and by lunchtime he would have a brand new 'conquest'. Whether he had slept with her or not. Which for the record, most often he had not. You see, Draco Malfoy liked to choose his women much like he would choose a new car. He wouldn't just buy one off of the corner of the street, he wanted the best. And this year, he was finally going to get whom he deserved. By the end of this year, Draco fully planned to have his own little mudblood pet.

Draco had just arrived at Platform 9 3/4. He had dressed especially for the occasion. He had dressed in a pair of loose black pants, a spiked belt with the spikes especially sharpened so they could do some real damage if needed, a pair of black steel caped boots, and a fitted black shirt long enough to come down almost to his nails, which were of course, charmed permanently black. He was also wearing a spiked necklace to match the belt which yes, was also sharpened so anyone who got too close for Draco's comfort would be punctured deep enough to bleed and perhaps if he was lucky, very very lucky, deep enough to kill. Although that being said, a person would have to practically impale himself or herself on Draco's neck before this would happen. In other words his first victim would hopefully be Pansy Pug-Faced Parkinson.

He leant against a pillar with his face partially hidden so that no one could see him unless he leant out of the shadows. He watched the various little ants scurrying around making sure they didn't miss the precious train. Draco's things were already on board in a compartment so that when it was eleven o'clock, the only thing he would have to load onto the train would be himself.

Finally he saw her. His sweet, innocent, completely oblivious obsession. She hadn't changed at all over the years. She had the small wild curls from first year and the same too-large clothes that hid her unsullied body from anyone's eyes but his. Draco took a sick pleasure in knowing that he was the only one who knew about the lush curves hidden under the loose white t-shirt she wore, although the short sleeves showed off more of her alabaster skin than Draco liked. However the skirt she wore that was of a similar colour came down almost to her ankles, even if it did show off her long creamy thighs when she walked, and as such Draco would forgive her this one time.

When she was his, he would have to teach her to dress with more decorum. She certainly couldn't be allowed to show off so much skin to the rest of the school. As far as Draco was concerned, no one should see her sweet virginal body. No one but him. Nor would she be allowed to laugh to shamelessly and show herself off in this way. She was laughing with her friends, some girls, not the usual Pothead and Weasel. Immediately his head started sparking with possibilities. Fuses connected and flared and in an instant, and before logic had time to intrude and burst the delicate flower of his ignorance, Draco's unstable mind had decided that she must have suddenly realised that she was wasting her time being friends with the boy wonder, and was probably right now looking for him, Draco, to beg forgiveness for her transgressions.

She waved goodbye to her friends and walked on alone. She was coming closer and closer to Draco. He waited for her to walk up to him and apologise. It took him a few moments to realise that she had walked straight past him, without even acknowledging his presence. He grabbed her from behind, pushed her against the pillar he had previously been resting against and slammed his body against hers.

"What was that? You think you can just walk past me like that. You look so goddamned innocent. But your not are you?" He was frantically running his hands all over her body, as he said this, not noticing that Hermione's eyes were wide with fear.

"Are you? ANSWER ME YOU WHORE!" he screamed at her when she didn't answer, but instead continued her frantic struggle to get away. He pulled a knife from its sheath, hidden inside the lining of his pants and pulled her head back using her hair as the pulley. He held the razor sharp knife to her throat as he screamed once more;

"I'm going to ask you one more time, are you or are you not A GODDAMNED FILTHY WHORE?"

Hermione was finally able to speak through the fear and panic that was racing through her veins.

"n…n…no I'm not…"

She was crying now, tears running freely from her eyes, although neither party noticed. This answer seemed to calm Draco and he suddenly dropped the knife and pushed his face into her neck, nuzzling and sniffing at her. His hands held her tight to him and she couldn't escape him if she tried.

Draco realised what he was doing when he heard a broken whisper escape from Hermione's mouth.

"God no… please I don't want to die like this."

His head snapped up and he looked her in the eyes, passion laced with psychosis running rampant through his eyes. Holding his hand clamped around her throat he whispered into Hermione's ear;

"Remember, I'll be watching you. Anyone else touches you, I'll kill them" He sealed his promise with a brutal kiss, which would leave her lips swollen and purple for days, before pulling out his wand and almost lazily calling "oblivate" before walking away from her and onto the train. After all, he wouldn't want to be late.

AN: hey guys, well that was quite a first chapter wasn't it? Please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind if you flame or whatever. Any feedback will make me happy.


End file.
